


Deniel

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Deniel

Natasha in the quest to prove that she doesn't have feelings for Clint, begins dating Bruce. But seeing this has no effect on Clint, who gets a girlfriend himself. Now Natasha is the one jealous and trying to make sure their relationship isn't as serious as it seems


End file.
